harassment, confusion and maybe even love
by Emmibell-Cullen
Summary: Bella was a replacement cheerleader but when she gets to play at a big game shes emabarrsed to no end. 1 year later shes still harassed but if one guy on IM starts talking to her what will happen? Lemons later on! better then sounds really! first story!
1. Only the start

_**The crowd roared to life as I did my triple backward spin that's when I noticed they had grown silent. Looking down I saw my cheerleading skorts on the ground. Guys' cat called me from the bleachers. This isn't a dream...its real. Why did I pick tonight to not wear any underwear? My name is Isebella Swan and I am now the school slut.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**ONE YEAR LATER.**_

_**The school bell rang at the end of my third hour class, that terrible night echoed and played over and over in my mind. My family was made of cheerleader captions and football quarter backs but I was only a replacement cheerleader that got a lucky break. That lucky break was anything but lucky.**_

"_**Hey, nice jeans Swan" A guy at his locker called at me.**_

"_**Thank yo-"**_

"_**Do they drop like your skirts do?" My eyes started to sting as tears rose up, they where still bulling and laughing at me. Others that had overhead snickered and chuckled as I ran into the girls' bathroom. No one else was in there.**_

_**I stayed in one of the stalls well passed 4**__**th**__** hour and my lunch hour. Tears flowed down my cheeks and dotted my jeans with water spots as I cried in misery and pain. Why did they continue to mock and torture me so? It's been a whole year and im now a junior, but they continue to harass me to no end.**_

_**I wiped my tears away and turned on the cold water in one of the sinks, splashing the water on to my dace to make it look like I wasn't crying in the girls' bathroom for the passed two and a half hours. Straightening my posture and putting my bag on my shoulder I walked into the empty halls. It must be fifth hour I thought. The mere idea or facing those people scared me to no end. **__**NO**__**! I have to!**_

_**My fears where starting to get to me as I walked up to the classrooms wooden doors. 'Run run run' my mind was telling and for once I listened to it. Running for dear life to the front doors, I felt the hot tears hit me face and fall, anyone who was in the halls could easily see them. Thankfully no one was home when I arrived at my three story baby blue house. For hours I sat in my bedroom in a pair of old cotton pajama pants, and a white hoodie over a black tank top. When my mom returned home from her job as a realist state agent I avoided her. She would just go out soon any ways to go and look for dad who would be in yet another woman's bed. It was a cycle that was getting old. Sighing I picked up my lime green laptop and turned it on. As it booted up I looked around my room. Purple walls with black and green bookcases lined up agenst my walls, my bed has green sheets and purple pillows and my desk was black. A ding sound from my laptop made me jump until I saw it was telling my I had an IM and to log on to receive it. Might as well.**_

_**Click click, type type.**_

_**Username: **__**shyone17**_

_**Password:**_

___**POP! An IM appeared on my screen with the other person having the screen name 665-knock. I wasn't sure who it was but anyone wanting to talk to me was good.**_

_**665-knock: Hey there, im not sure I know what to say since I haven't been on this thing for abit…**_

_**I didn't answer.**_

_**665-knock: Umm maybe I should go if you don't wanna talk.**_

_**shyone17: no no im here.**_

_**665-knock: lol ok, so why where you crying today at school?**_

_**Oh my god, oh my god it's someone from school! Crapidy crap crap! What if he/she makes fun of me? Wait…how do the know me? Ill ask them yea.**_

_**shyone17: How do you know me?**_

_**665-knock: Everyone knows you lol.**_

_**Oh yea I had forgotten that. Oh please oh please don't be a jerk! Don't be Mike Newton!!**_

_**shyone17: So who are you?**_

_**665-knock: Secret but here's a hint; im not Mike Newton. I hate him.**_

_**OH THANK GOD!!**_

_**shyone17: Oh thank god! But please tell me who you are.**_

_**665-knock: I told you it's a secret but here's another hint; I like you.**_

_**665-knock has logged off.**_

_**So its not Mike, and he likes me…likes me how though?**_

_**So who is this guy?**_

**_

* * *

_**

Gah im soooo sorry its so short im half asleep and half awke on full throttle and red bull so deal  
So this is my first story and im not sure how i did so please review and also read it!! Im not one of the updating every day types so maybe if i get enough reveiws o-o sorry again its short!!


	2. Talking and dreaming

_**Why couldn't he just tell me who he I? Right now im confused and abit mad. I decided to scream into my pillow when my house phone ranged, looking at the caller ID showed it was my mother so I picked it up.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Like, I wont be home tonight so eat something bye!!" She said with slurred words meaning she was drunk. Again.**_

_**I knew there was nothing I could do since I couldn't drive seeing as she took the car and I wasn't sure where she was. I wasn't really scared since this happened more often then I can count and trust me im good at math. Sighing I realized how tiring this day has been.**_

_**I flicked my desk lamp off and lied down in my bed with my eyes open, a million thoughts running in my mind when I fell asleep.**_

_**I wasn't sure why but I found myself standing in the halls of my high school, no else was there until a shadow moved. Out of the shadows was a 6 foot tall guy with shoulder length bronze rock star hair, grass green eyes and with his ears pierced. But the one think I noticed was the fact he had no shirt on and he had a tattoo running down his left hip into his black jeans.**_

"_**Bella…" His voice was this weird sexy husky tone that by then I had noticed he had an amazing 6 pack and a DAMN cute butt! Oh my god, his smile was amazing, perfect teeth and just wow. Just wow. Walking closer to me he cleared his throat.**_

"_**Bella...its me 665-knock…" His smooth voice said.**_

"_**O-oh…so who are you really them?" I stuttered as she smiled.**_

_**Im-"**_

_**Beep beep beep beep. I shot out of my bed, hitting my head on my lamp with a slap sound. Blinking for about 5 minutes until I realized it was only a dream. I groaned as the memory of the dream faded from my mind, why did I have that dream and is that what he looks like? In a way I hope not since id jump him in a heart beat.**_

_**Turning to look at my small metal alarm clock, it showed it was a quarter past noon. Typical. Walking down the black metal and dark wood stairs I noticed my mother wasn't home yet. I can't say I wasn't worried but its happened enough times I wasn't off to call the police sobbing. She'll turn up in a few hours. Walking into the large country kitchen with a large yawn I started the coffee maker and turns on the small kitchen TV for some Saturday cartoons. Grabbing a thing of strawberry pop tarts I started watching some rerun of Tom and Jerry until I wondered if 665-kncok would be on.**_

_**I wanted to talk to him again so I ran up to my room and did a belly flop onto my bed while powering p my laptop. Hurry up! Pop! Still unused to the sound of the IM I jumped up and shrieked abit, my heart beating fast. It was 665-knock! I quickly signed into my account and saw that had told me Hi.**_

_**Shyone17: hey!**_

_**Oh god why did I just put the '!' I don't want to seem eager about this! Oh god.**_

_**665-knock: Hey yourself! How's your weekend Bella?**_

_**Shyone17: How do you know my name? Oh wait…never mind! Hehe it's alright it's alright and how is yours...Um im sorry I never got your name.**_

_**Haha! He will so have to tell me now!**_

_**665-knock: Lol nice try but you can call me Bond, James Bond. And it's pretty good. My sister and brother are annoying.**_

_**Shyone17: Alright Bond and you have siblings Oh and what grade are you in?**_

_**665-knock: So we're playing 20 questions then, fine. Yea I do and same as you. A junior.**_

_**Shyone17: Your looks?**_

_**665-knock: Hmm ill humor you with this one. I have bronze hair and green eyes but that's it!**_

_**I laugh at this and smile to myself, try to think of what to type next but then I saw I didn't have to.**_

_**665-knock: Hey im sorry but I have to go so ill see you in biology on Monday alright Bella?**_

_**Shyone17: Yea sure**_

_**665-knock logged off.**_


End file.
